


My death

by AtomicGumball



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Gen, Sad, why did she have to die?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGumball/pseuds/AtomicGumball
Summary: Naomi wouldn't hurt me, right?





	

Naomi was staring at the ground after my statement. She looked as if she were deep in thought, maybe she finally came to her senses. After a few more seconds her mouth slowly opened, I stood still waiting for a reply. "I don't know how it is for you and your family...but normal people don't work that way!". I stood there dumbfounded. Did she...did Naomi really say that? It took me a minute to compose myself, I struggled to open my mouth and finally managed to speak. "I...I'm not sure what's going on with you but how could you say that? I...I don't want you, more than anyone to say stuff like that to me!" Naomi stared at the ground. I couldn't see her face or any of her facial features. It looked as if she were struggling to say something. After a moment of tense silence I heard Naomi mutter, "I...I-I'm...I'm so-...". Why was she trying so hard just to say sorry? Something felt very off about this situation. I had a flurry of emotions within me that I was trying to bottle up. All of this was just making it worse.

I interrupted Naomi, "It's fine...I'm sorry too...*sigh* Well!" I tried my best to get back into my normal cheery mood, "Like you suggested, I guess we should split up. I'll go down this way!". I didn't look back at Naomi, I couldn't, If I did I probably would have started crying right then and there. I walked down the hallway and walked up the stairs. "That jerk..." I mumbled to myself but was quickly interrupted by another earthquake in the middle of walking up the stairs. I almost fell down the stairs when it began but I grabbed onto the rail and held on like my life depended on it. It probably did. After the earthquake I cautiously stood back up, afraid it wasn't truly over; "*pant* A-are you okay Nao-...". I remembered what just happened a few minutes ago. She wasn't there.

I walked up the stairs to the next floor and cried. I bawled my eyes out. I just needed to get my anguish out... "*sob* Naomi...*sob*". I wiped my tears away. I need to focus if i'm going to find everyone and get out of here alive. I walk around for a while alone with my thoughts, "I wonder how Naomi is...I wonder if she's okay...how did we end up in this horrible situation? We might die...but if that's the case, maybe I should tell Naomi...". I always had feelings for Naomi, I knew she liked me but...only as a friend. I already know the truth. "Heh...I should just forget about it. There's no way I can compare with Satoshi." She already had her eyes on Satoshi. I didn't care though, I even tried to help get them together. As long as Naomi is happy...i'm happy.

I let out a deep sigh and began to walk around the abandoned school again. I then heard something... it sounded like someone was calling my name. I looked at the direction the voice came from. It was coming from somewhere deeper in the hallway. I contemplated whether I should follow the voice or not...it sounded like Naomi though. I need to make sure she's alright! I would never forgive myself if she died and I had a chance to save her... "N-Naomi? is that you?". I walked through the hallway until I got to another set of stairs. The sound of the voice grew closer, it sounded just like Naomi. I was eventually led into the girl's bathroom, it was at this moment I realized something was very wrong.

One of the stalls were open and when I looked inside, I struggled to keep away a loud gasp. There was a noose hanging from the ceiling. A feeling of dread coursed throughout my whole body and it only got worse when I heard shallow breathing behind me. I turned around and my blood ran cold. It was Naomi, but something was off about her. Her eyes were lifeless. She had a blank expression on her face and right behind her was some sort of monster or zombie like figure behind her. It was grey and had blood red eyes. There was disgusting black fluid dripping from it's mouth and eyes and it looked huge. Definitely a foot taller than us. "Naomi? W-what's wrong?". Naomi ignored my question and slowly crept up to me.

I wanted to run. Everything in my body told me to run but this was Naomi. She wouldn't hurt me, right? I was wrong. Naomi pushed me into the bathroom stall with supernatural strength that couldn't possibly be hers. I tried pushing past her to run away but it was no use, she was obviously stronger than me. I saw Naomi grab the noose and no matter how much I didn't want to believe it I knew what she was trying to do. I knew I wouldn't be able to get her off me with physical strength so I desperately tried to talk her out of it. "Please Naomi, don't do this..." I saw Naomi stop, almost hesitating for a split second but then continued getting the noose halfway down my face. "Naomi, t-this isn't you is it? please stop...don't do this..." I tried to get the noose off but it was no use, within a few seconds the noose was around my neck. Then suddenly I fell. Naomi kicked the bucket that supported my feet and I was gasping for air. This...can't be how it ends...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out okay~ this is one of my first times writing so I hope it's at least decent. I loved Seiko why did she have to die she was my favorite ;_;


End file.
